


Nocturne

by salakavala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, MILD pregnancy kink, Mild Lactation Kink, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pregnant Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex, Water Sex, brothers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: A moonlit river, two brothers, and a future ahead.Or: Thor and Loki appreciating Wakandan nature (but mostly each other).





	Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a special case to me in the sense that mpreg used to be perhaps my biggest squick, and not even so long ago. It's still not something I would look into in any other fandom, but (as with most of my current kinks with Thorki) these boys have made it go from squick to kink in record time. I have wanted to write this fic for a long time, and I'll let publishing this be the end of my self-imposed self-shaming. Yay for kink!

 

 

The night was warm around them, the forest lush and deep, dark green. It was quiet, and not quiet; even in darkness the rich foliage was alive with constant rustling of countless nigh invisible little creatures going about their lives in a world of their own. They were heedless of the rest of the universe as only something so tiny and insignificant could be. They cared not that the world had been torn in half and restored again from its own ashes.

Loki would have rather had his lips sewn shut than admitted that, at times, he had been jealous of the ignorant little bugs and animals, back when he had been much younger. He had spent long afternoons by a little pond in their mother's gardens, observing the colourful fish and nimble little frogs dabbling in the water with no care for princely duties or expectations or for any of the Nine Realms. They could be what they wanted to be and do nothing but what they wanted to do. Loki had sometimes used to punish them for being nothing special, by turning them grey and dull until Thor would see them and come beg Loki to change them back, with tears in his eyes.

Much and more had transpired, since those faraway times. The world had changed. It had been destroyed by a madman and restored with the efforts of a handful of brave, persistent, and, most of all, desperate heroes. In this life built anew Loki had no reason to envy little animals for their insignificance. In this life built anew he had both his brother's love and the freedom to live in it openly.

Moonlight played on the droplets of water on Thor's bare skin as he waded into the river, where Loki had already beaten him to. His eyes, one the familiar blue and the other amber, sent shivers of anticipation up Loki's spine. It had been a long day of diplomatic pleasantries with the Wakandan royal family, and though Loki had spent it as he best knew how, teasing Thor throughout the meetings with minute touches and sultry looks and equivocal remarks veiled as innocent, he was glad to have his brother entirely to himself at last. Thor had naturally seen what Loki had been doing, and his not at all subtle warning glares had been enough to keep Loki's boredom at bay.

Now Thor no doubt intended to reap what Loki had sown, but Loki, backing deeper into the gently flowing water, found himself in a playful mood, in no hurry to indulge. With a smirk at his brother, he pushed himself off the river bed, letting only his toes barely touch it while the water supported him upright.

It was a relief, to let water carry him for a bit. In the recent few short weeks his belly had grown quickly round and heavy, putting a considerable strain on his body, and lower back in particular; the babe he was carrying had no doubt taken after its father and seemed determined to grow big and strong before it even left Loki's body. Thor, ever the devoted fool, was constantly fussing over Loki with pillows and massages – as he well should, being the chief contributor to Loki's condition – but of late only water was able to ease the burden of his pregnancy. It was only in the water that the weight was eased off Loki's body, offering brief reprieve to his discomfort.

Bathing also had an additional benefit: cool water soothed Loki's skin, easily overheated now that he had to remain in his Jotun form until the baby was born. It wasn't really a problem in Asgardia, as they had built their new home north enough to enjoy a comfortable climate, but whenever he and Thor visited their friends in Wakanda, cool baths had become a necessity.

A necessity he and Thor both enjoyed greatly. Loki watched as his brother, waist-deep in the river, cupped some water in his palms and splashed it over his chest and upper arms. It spoke of Thor's languid state of mind that instead of plunging himself into the river head-first he took his time getting used to its coolness. Or, Loki thought, eyes hungrily following single droplets sliding down the paths of Thor's pectorals, Thor was purposefully putting on a show just for Loki. He was well familiar with Loki's appreciation of his physique, and he shamelessly used it to his advantage whenever he wished to entice Loki into his reach. Oh, that, accompanied with the intent in his eyes, had made Loki fall prey to his charms many a time.

 _Well_ , Loki thought, _two can play that game._ For while Loki was truly weak for his brother's considerable assets, Thor was helplessly obsessed with the effects of pregnancy on Loki's body. So Loki, smiling innocently at Thor, kicked himself entirely off the river floor and pushed his belly up, so that he was floating on his back, his belly and his newly swollen tits breaking the surface of the water for Thor's perusal.

It had the desired effect: Thor's eyes darkened, the smugness in them morphing into open hunger. Loki hummed languidly, splashing around a bit to keep himself floating, pretending to not pay Thor any attention while eagerly soaking in it. _You like it, brother, don't you? Seeing me like this, knowing it was you who made me this way…_

Thor began slowly wading towards him, and Loki allowed the gentle current to carry him to shallower waters for steadier footing, but slightly further from Thor. Let Thor work for it a little, if he wanted Loki so much.

Loki lowered his feet back on the river bed, the water coming to his chest. He waited there with a small smile as Thor waded towards him, staying still right until Thor reached to grab him. At the last moment, however, he let himself fall backwards, just out of Thor's reach, and laughed brightly at Thor's resulting pout. _Nah-uh, brother. I'm not so easy._

Oh, his cock was definitely stirring under his brother's heated gaze, but Loki didn't feel like succumbing to either of their desires quite yet. He felt like teasing Thor a little longer. He felt like being chased. And Thor, as it happened, loved chasing.

It was the centuries of shared brotherhood that saved Loki then. He leapt away only a fraction of a moment before Thor suddenly lunged at him, managing to evade his grappling hands, though only barely. The victory, however, was short-lived; Thor, who had the unfair advantage of not being slowed by a large and heavy belly, caught up with him with his next lunge, managing a hold on Loki's biceps. Mercilessly, like only a brother could, he went directly for Loki's weakness: his ticklish sides.

Loki shrieked and nearly inhaled water for it. In retaliation he pinched Thor's nipple purposefully painfully and, when Thor's hold momentarily loosened, he succeeded in pushing Thor’s head underwater and thus freeing himself from his grasp. He kicked some distance between them using Thor's wide chest as his step board and smiled impishly as Thor emerged, spluttering and shaking his head like a wet dog, glaring at Loki.

Then his glare turned into a devious smirk and he inhaled deeply, disappearing beneath the surface again.

Loki cursed and squinted into the water, trying to locate his eel of a brother, but it was dark, and the water was muddy due to their play. Excitement shot through his nervous system, and, heart racing in his throat, Loki tried to feel around for his brother's shorn hair.

Thor's palms found his hips a moment before Thor himself surfaced with a gasp. Loki startled, but Thor's strong arms wrapped around his middle from behind before Loki could even think of slipping away. Wet lips pressed against Loki's ear, hot breath tickling him pleasantly, and Loki gasped when Thor's teeth nipped at his earlobe a tad sharper than they usually would. _Caught you_ , the gesture said, and Loki, shuddering with arousal, found he was indeed quite ready to be caught.

He craned his neck a little, allowing more space for Thor. His brother's hardness was an insistent pressure against the crease of Loki's cheeks, and the sensation echoed in the pit of Loki's belly. Thor's lips traced his heritage lines down his neck to his shoulder, and Loki couldn't suppress a sigh when Thor's hold on him turned from triumphant to sensual.

“Mm…”

Thor's breath faltered a little against Loki's neck, his cock twitching against Loki's ass. Heat and need coiled together in Loki's loins, and he instinctively clenched on nothing where Thor's cock should be. Oh, and it would – it would claim its rightful place within Loki before the moon began to set and the stars began to fade.

Loki uttered another gasp when Thor brushed his swollen nipple with this thumb. His nipples had always been particularly sensitive, but never more so than when Thor's seed had taken root inside him and his flat breasts had begun swelling, little by little, in preparation for hungry mouths. Mouths, for Thor's had been eager to draw the first tiny droplets as soon as he had learnt that Loki would be feeding their babe himself. Now the pregnancy had reached the stage where Loki would leak at the slightest stimulation, a fact which Thor ardently exploited.

Loki relaxed against his brother with a long exhale. Let Thor take care of him. Loki certainly deserved it after being on his best behaviour the entire day.

Thor's other hand wondered lower, lower, following the now well-known swirls of Loki's inheritance lines down over his belly to his half-hard cock. Loki hummed, and wasn't at all surprised when Thor only gave it a few soft tugs before trailing lower still, to the secret folds behind Loki's cock. He gasped when Thor dipped one finger inside him, not so much from physical pleasure as from the intimacy of the gesture. It was an area of him that only Thor had ever seen, that only belonged to Thor and to him, and to no one else. The remaining people of Asgardia had grown used to seeing Loki in his Jotun form by now, but they only ever saw him clothed, and while back in old Asgard Loki had sometimes, though rarely, visited the communal baths, or washed in a river with Thor's friends during their quests, there was not a soul in the universe aside of Thor’s who had seen Loki bared in his Jotun shape. That alone would have been enough to make the plump lips between Loki's legs and what lay behind them an erogenous zone for him, their natural sensitivity to touch notwithstanding.

Thor crooked the finger inside him and with his free arm pulled Loki flush against his chest. The motion caused Loki lose balance, and to be able to keep upright he hooked one arm behind Thor's neck, fumbling with the other for Thor's ass. He had to arch his back and to push his belly out to keep his balance.

That earned him an instant reaction from Thor; he growled into Loki's ear, and his hand playing with Loki's cunt climbed higher to caress the heavy bump, to weigh it in his palm. Loki's cock hardened fully at his brother's loving, proud touch. Oh, how he loved it, his brother's secure, possessive palm on his belly. It was Thor who had put the baby in him, Thor-- and that was everything.

Thor pulled him to the shallow water closer to the riverbank, and Loki let him. Thor sat down on his knees and pulled Loki to sit astride on his strong thighs, his chest to Loki's back. This way water came up to the lower half of Loki's large belly, tickling his sides softly. The air felt cooler on wet skin, but not unpleasantly so, and Loki exhaled shakily when he felt Thor's breath, warm in contrast, caress his neck. Thor's large hand stroked Loki's head, collecting his hair and pushing it over Loki's shoulder. A rivulet of water ran down over Loki's clavicle and the swell of his breast, and Loki shivered at the sensation, breaking out in goosebumps when Thor began mouthing wetly at the nape of his neck, just below the tender hairline.

It was Thor's touch that made Loki this way, that had the unexplainable power to render Loki into this oversensitive, mellow, wanton mess. It was Thor's touch alone, and maybe the influence of the pregnancy, and it felt wonderful in a way Loki had never known before.

He tilted his head to meet those full lips on his, hands resting on top of Thor's as they quested all over his thighs, his sides, and kneaded his tits. A few droplets of milk dribbled from Loki's nipples, and Thor took one of his hands to his mouth to taste it, before returning it to Loki's body.

They kissed slowly, unhurriedly. Thor gently cupped Loki's neck to keep him where he wanted him, while his free hand crept higher on Loki's thigh, until it found what it had been looking for and slipped between the wet folds of Loki's cunt. By now it had grown slick enough that even water couldn't disguise it, and it made Thor's ministrations that much more effortless. Loki's mouth grew urgent on Thor's as Thor exploited the excessive slickness between his thighs, rubbing at his clit gently but insistently, swallowing Loki's whimpers and relentlessly building up towards a drawn-out orgasm.

Loki cried out when it hit him, and Thor hummed against his open mouth, licking at Loki's bottom lip and easing Loki through his completion. He said nothing, but Loki could practically hear his praise, so accustomed he had grown to it in the past three years since their reconciliation. _That's it baby, so good for me, so beautiful._ _So perfect, Loki, you're perfect._ It radiated from Thor even when he remained silent. At first it had put Loki off, in his Jotun form in particular, but either even he had had to raise his hands up in surrender before Thor's stubbornness, or then Thor had learnt to be extremely convincing somewhere along the years. Now his muttered nonsense felt nigh as good as a physical caress.

For a moment, they simply sat like that in the water, panting hot breaths into each other's mouths, enjoying their closeness in silence.

They always shook Loki to the core, these quiet moments between them. It was something they never could have had before, this level of intimacy, openness, love – not in Asgard, not as it had been. They had both been too arrogant, too self-centred, too resentful to see past their roles as royalty, past the expectations weighing on them in every towering pillar and every mural of the past. No matter the heated promises and urgent confessions in the glittering darkness of their golden chambers, the throne would have ripped them apart eventually. _They_ would have ripped each other apart, for their love had burned hot, and they hadn't known how to regulate it, how to touch without scorching skin or how to kiss without drawing blood.

That Asgard was gone now, as were their past selves. Regret was behind them. They were older, now, not as much by years as by experience. They had both been put through so much grief and pain that they had emerged from that path readier for love, for each other. So much had been lost – now, all that remained they could only gain.

As if reading his thoughts, Thor drew slow, soothing circles on Loki's belly, kissing him so sweetly. He grabbed Loki's flank with both hands.

“Ah-!”

He pulled Loki onto his cock easily, slipping in with the effortlessness of a man who knew he belonged there. Loki felt his empty cavern welcoming Thor, eagerly sucking him inside despite his girth, and he sighed in immense contentment of having his brother inside him, so big, so hard, so filling.

Thor rolled his hips slowly, all the time hugging Loki close to his chest, and Loki let him. Let Thor take what he needed. Let him give.

Thor grunted right beside Loki's ear, and Loki could feel the need vibrating beneath the skin of Thor's powerful thighs, could feel Thor's desire as he licked along the markings on Loki's back. His cock, anchored deep within Loki, pulsed in its need for release.

With a long sigh Loki gave in. His body, too, craved – craved for Thor's seed, for the delicious drag of his cock inside him. He ached for Thor to touch him in his most intimate places, ached for Thor to lose himself in Loki, to realise once again that only like this, slotted together in the most perfect manner, could they be complete.

Loki arched his back and hooked his both arms behind Thor's neck, presenting his belly and his tits for him, and began undulating his body in the rhythm of Thor's hips. Thor groaned into his shoulder, fondling his breast with one hand and dropping the other beneath the waterline, underneath Loki's pregnant belly, holding it as if trying to feel its weight as he slowly but insistently moved in Loki.

“Oh…” _Oh,_ but it was exquisite, the stretch of Thor's cock inside Loki's wanton cunt, its steady rubbing against all his walls. Oh, how Loki needed this, how he craved this, how he cherished these moments of ultimate connection with his brother, no less earth-shattering for their frequency.

Loki dropped his head to rest on Thor's shoulder with a drawn-out moan, then turned to mouth at his brother's neck until Thor got the hint and met his seeking lips with his own.

It would not last for much longer, not with Thor kneading at Loki's leaking breast and tugging at the swollen, reddened nipple, all the while suckling on Loki's tongue like he suckled on his tits. Loki dropped his own hand to his neglected cock and began jerking it with mounting need. Water around them sloshed and splashed as their movements grew more and more urgent, Loki jerking his cock and tugging at his untouched tit as Thor worked the other one. Breathy moans and grunts filled the otherwise peaceful night, and Loki relished the anticipation of the approaching release, inevitable like Thor's rolling thunderclouds with the promise of a storm.

Thor slipped his hand to Loki's clit, rubbing, rubbing, until Loki's entire body was convulsing with the overwhelming pleasure, until he hovered at the very edge, waiting only for the slightest push--

Thor dipped his fingers lower, to trace the most intimate point of their connection, where Loki was stretched so wide around him and swallowing his cock to the root.

Loki came with a drawn-out cry, from cock and cunt both. The pleasure of it rolled over him, and for one short moment he felt like he was falling, like he had stepped over the edge and willingly let go, like plummeting down into nothing until someone’s strong arms caught him just before he hit the ground. He shook and writhed on his brother’s cock, whining quietly with the intensity of his release, feeling his own slick gushing out with Thor’s erratic, minute thrusts.

He let out a long, utterly satisfied sigh, and then gasped as Thor came with a guttural groan, filling him like he never knew he could be filled, like no other man ever could. Thor's seed burned deep inside him, and all Loki could do was place his palms on his round belly and milk Thor for more, more, more…

Eventually silence filled the air where the splashing and the sounds of pleasure had been. Thor sat motionless beneath Loki, his soft cock still inside him, his breathing heavy but slowing. Loki himself had sagged against his brother, mellow and boneless, sated and satisfied. Thor's puffs of breath were warm on his neck, and even without meaning to, he let his eyes slip shut.

Thor's hands came to rest on top of Loki’s on his belly, eliciting a content sigh from him. Loki turned his forehead into Thor's soft, bearded cheek; Thor answered by planting a kiss on his brow.

Yes, Loki thought, mind slipping into pleasant drowsiness. With all they had been through, he and Thor were finally ready for tenderness. For a new beginning.

His fingers twined with Thor's on his belly quite of their own accord, and squeezed lightly.

… _For a new life._

 

 

 

*

**Author's Note:**

> [Salakavala on Dreamwidth](https://salakavala.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
